The BreakUp
by umi-neptune
Summary: A two part story dealing with Justice(Vance)and Firestar(Angel). This is a complete story. PG for some bad language.
1. The Breakup

Just a two part story I wrote for a Firestar group that I am in, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I Do not know own Marvel or the Characters.

The Break-Up  
Rated G

Angelica Jones was drinking a glass of ice tea, slowly growing more  
and more upset with her long time boyfriend and fellow teammate Vance  
Astrovik. He had gone into another speech about how he let the team  
done again and that everything was his fault, and talking about leaving  
the Avengers to return to the New Warriors. It had not been the first  
time he went on like this, and frankly she was getting tired of it.  
Setting her glass down, she took a deep breath, and slowly exhaled.

"Vance, enough all ready." She said calmly. Still he went on about  
the good old days when they were with the Warriors, and how perfect  
those days were when the fought together like a well oiled machine.

"Vance, enough all ready please!" She shouted.

"Angel? What's wrong sweetie?" He asked looking at his girlfriend  
confused.

"I'm tried of listening to you complain about how if anything goes  
wrong during a mission it's automatically your fault."  
He opened his mouth to speak only to have her raise her hand.

"Wait I need to finish saying this before I chicken out." She took a  
deep breath trying to get the words she had longed to say organized.

"I miss being with the others too, but it was far from being perfect.  
We lost so much that sometimes I think you chose to forget. You were  
the first boy I met who liked me, and I feel for you hard. I stood beside you as you became a man, and that love for you grew stronger. I waited and stood by you as you went through that trail, and eagerly waited for you when you were released from prison." she stood up and rubbed her arms feeling a chill, as she thought of what she needed to say.

"When you pushed me away after you got out, it hurt so much that I  
wanted to die. When later you and Dwayne confessed it was all a set  
up, I forgave you." She could feel the tears in her eyes as she  
remembered that day.

"Then you told me that I was the next target for the Upstarts, and  
that you had to bring me, to sacrifice me to them for what was it you  
said." she gave off a sad laugh. She had never forgotten the word as  
they were the first signs of doubt, but she had pushed them side like  
a love struck child.

"Angel we have to, it's what we do, I mean it's who we are.' and I  
asked you even if the price I pay is my own life." she could feel the  
tears falling as he became a blur he tried to take her in his arms,  
but she took a step back.

"No, stay right were you are Vance. I need to finish this you told me  
something that day I will never forget.' Your life, my life all of  
our lives if necessary if that is what it takes for Justice to be  
served'. We followed you and I put my life in your hands that day and a part of me wondered if you would try to save me if I was facing death." she turned away from her back towards him as she cried.

"And like a fool, I still followed you even as the doubt I felt was  
still there. I put up with your jealousy whenever I talked with the  
Scarlet Spider-man. Even though I never once showed a sign of leaving  
you. You asked me to use my powers, when there was a chance it could  
hurt my health. Not once either, and like a fool I did what you  
asked. You wanted to join the Avengers, and I went with you to follow  
your dream." her voice was raising, but she no longer cared she was  
tired.

"Not once have you asked me about my dreams, about what I want. Well  
you know what I love it here, and the Avengers are people I have  
grown to love. You can leave if you want; you can quit working with  
these people. I don't care anymore I'm tired of it all." She took off  
her engagement ring and turned around to face him. The shock look on  
his face almost caused her to laugh. They had been engaged for two  
years now, but whenever the talk came up on when the big day was he  
would change the subject.

"It's over Vance, I'm done." she said she placed the ring on the  
table next to her glass, and walked away. Her heart breaking with each step she took, when he never called her back.


	2. The MakeUp

The Make-Up

By: Umineptune

Rated PG: for bad words.

This is the sequel to my first story ever posted here, and this is set at Vance's point of view.From the Break-Up

"It's over Vance, I'm done." she said she placed the ring on the  
table next to her glass, and walked away. Her heart breaking with each step she took when he never called her back.

The Make-Up

He picked up the ring and looked down at it, the sun reflecting on the single diamond in the gold band. He had wanted to get her something bigger, flasher but he couldn't afford anything big. He could still see the tear falling when he asked, and his heart swelled when she threw her arms around his neck tackling him to the ground as she screamed out her answer for the world to hear. He remembered laughing with her as the onlookers from the park looked at them as if they were insane. Where had it all gone wrong he wondered as held the ring? He closed his eyes tight trying hard not to cry, after all men don't cry. He tried to convince himself, but the only reason for living had just walked away from him. He had every right to cry if that's what he wanted to do.

Her words came back to haunt him as he stood up and slowly made his way back to their room. He could feel the stares from his teammates following him as he walked past them. No-one said a word to him or offered him words of encouragement, making him realize that they must have heard every word she had said. Sighing he knew that he was right he didn't belong with them. All his life all he had ever wanted to be was an Avenger to fight along the side of some of the best fighters in the world. It was hard to except that while he was apart of the team, he would never be a family member like Angel was.

She fit in so easily it was as if she finally found a home. They had helped overcome her health problems (which he was still upset with himself for not knowing). She fit in with the other women on the team something she had trouble with even when she was a Warrior. Nita and she never really were friends, just two women who fought on the same team. It was sad now that he really thought about it how much she had given up and how left out what she must have felt.

He had always been so absorbed in his own life and dreams that he never really looked at things from her point of view. He had taken her for granted and it wasn't until he was slapped in the face with the truth to realize it all. He sat down on her side of the bed and looked down at the ring; he didn't want it to be over. He did love her, and he needed her to keep him sane, and to love him. He had never loved before not like what he had with Angel. His mother had loved him at least she had told him she did, but looking back he found it hard to believe that it was love. It was more like words that had to be said because of who she was is. Otherwise she would have stopped his father, and would have stood by him during the trial. Instead she had stood and yelled at him for killing her husband. Never understanding that he did it to live, and survive.

So many ups and downs hard crashing down, and through it all there had been an angel standing next to him. Now as he was force to reflect his life he wondered had he proposed out of undying love, or for fear that she would leave him? It worried him that he even thought along those lines. 'I love her' he thought as he stood up and began to pace. He tried to think of the reasons why he did. 'She faithful, loving, and warm… shit so is a puppy.' He clenched his hand around the ring and threw it across the room. He couldn't believe that was how he thought of her. Maybe she was right to call it off if that was how he was thinking than it was better to call it off, before he hurt her even more than he all ready had.

Stalking to his closet he grabbed a suitcase and began filling it up with his clothes. He had to leave now while he was thinking clearly. He needed to cut himself out of her life, this way she could be with someone who deserved her and her love. He stood in the doorway and looked around the room. He would have someone come for the rest of his stuff, but right now he needed to get out. He walked out only to stop and go back to pick up a picture of the two of them together one that had been taken right after they had officially become Avengers. It was taken on the mansion grounds right by the pool. She was wet from her swim and hand thrown her arms around him, causing him to get wet. Their eyes held laughter and love. Yes, it was there in front of him proof that he did love her. Angelica, his Angelica the one who had fire and passion; who loved with all other heart and soul, and warmed him like no other person ever had.

He wanted her, and he was going to get her back. He was not going to lose her. He was an idiot for not going after, but he would make it up to her, and win her back. Then when proposed it would be for the right reasons. He walked out of the room and out of the mansion not looking back, but looking forward to a new future with the woman he loved.

Four Months Later

Vance was sitting in the living room with Rich watching the game. While Dwayne and Rob (Robbie was for little kids he had told them), had gone out to grab something to eat. They had spent the day working on the house Vance had just bought. It had needed major work, but he knew in the end it would be worth it. It would be house you could be happy raising a family in the wrap around porch and swing had closed the deal for him. He could see himself sitting there with Angel by his side as they watched their children playing in the fenced yard.

A lot had changed in his life since the break-up. He had grown up and was now working on winning his love back. He had decided that the first thing he needed to do was getting a job, and then find someplace to live. He had gone to Dwayne and explained everything to him. With his record and everyone knowing that he was a mutant that getting someone to trust him would be almost impossible. Dwayne had understood and offered him a job with him in his company. When it had come time to buy the house he again had some trouble, but Dwayne had stepped in again and helped out. He had bought the house and had told Vance they would just take the money from his paycheck to balance everything out.

Where Angel had the Avengers for her family, Vance's family had been the Warriors why it took so long to realize he would never know. Now they were helping him with the remodeling, and once the house was done he would be able to go back and start wooing her back. He let out a chuckle as he lifted the beer bottle to his lips to take a drink.

"What's so funny?" Rich asked as he let out a curse as the opposing team scored again.

"Just thinking about the look on Angel's face once I begin to woo her." He said smiling.

"Woo?" Rich snorted "What the hell kind of word is that?"

"I was thinking about the time we were swept with the Avengers and taken to the Morgan La Fay's world. You should have seen her Rich she was breathing taking in the clothing from that time." He stood up and walked to the picture that sat on the fireplace.

"This time I plan on proposing to her at the Renaissance Fair in two months, by then the house will be ready and I can take her on a few dates to show her the new Vance; one that can take care of her and give her a home."

"You're an idiot Vance what makes you think she will take you back so easily. You haven't talked to her in over four months. What if she has moved on found someone else?" Rich said cursing again as his team was getting beat.

This was something Vance hadn't thought of. He had just assumed that she would wait for him, Rich was right he was an idiot. He cursed softly and walked towards the kitchen. They would be working on that room next after they finished the bedroom. Thanks goodness the fridge was working; at least they would have cold beers.

"I'm gonna get another beer you want one?" he asked Rich as he began to re think his plans.

"Yeah thanks, so how much longer do you think it will take to get some food around here?"

Vance went into the kitchen and pulled out two beers and opened them, taking a dink from on he thought about calling Angel and seeing if she would be interested in getting something to eat. Just something to put a foot in the door and to see if she was dating, and if she was…well he would just have to wait and see.

"Son of a Bitch, Vance get in here now!" Rich yelled.

Vance ran back into the living dropping the beers as he heard Rich turning up the volume to the T.V.

'We interrupt the game to bring you breaking news. We will be going to our on the field reporter Megan Washington in Central Park where the Avengers are in a battle that has some worried. As reports come in that several key members have been injured. We take you live now Megan.'

"Hey I'm sure she's okay Vance. She's smart and she was trained by the White Queen to stay on offense and defense. Also she's gotten better and dealing with her powers." Rich said softly as he squeezed his friends' shoulder; while his own heart was beating in fear for Angel.

'Thank you John. From what we have learned from unnamed sources thirty minutes ago a call was placed to Avengers Headquarters informing them of an incident occurring in the park. The Avengers sent a small team out to investigate only to find that it was a trap set by a new group of villains once again trying to destroy the team. An SOS call was sent before the Avenger known as The Vision was taken out. It is unknown at this time his condition or his teammates that have yet to be identify. Minutes later Captain America, along with The Wasp, Firestar, and Iron Man were on the scene.'

The camera man moved the camera from the reports face and moved in for a close up on the battle. Showing Captain America as he tried to move people out of the way while trying to deflect the blast from the enemy. Firestar was and Iron Man were attacking from above trying to draw their attention. The Wasp lay on her side on the ground. What kind of people we're these to have been able to take out some of the strongest Avengers so quickly. Vance didn't need to see anymore he quickly ran out of the door and took flight heading straight to Angel. He could hear Rich yelling something at him but tuned him out as he pushed forward racing to her.

He would not lose her. He felt the approach of someone and turned around to see Nova coming up behind him.

"Thrasher and Speedball are on their way. We also called in the rest of The Warriors to meet us there." He shouted as the two flew quickly. Vance didn't care that once there that he would be noticed since he didn't bother covering his face. Since he had left he hadn't put on his Justice uniform, and he hadn't missed it until today.

They reached the park and quickly began fighting the new enemy; his eyes quickly glancing around for her. While looking for her he had noticed that only certain ones went after an Avenger one at a time and that each blast was different in color and strength as if each one was set for the one they aimed for. He looked up and felt the air around him sizzle as Firestar flew right past him. If she had seen him she gave no sign. He quickly took out the one following her.

"NO!" he heard her scream as she quickly dived in front of a small child taking a full blast in the back knocking her into a tree, where he heard the sickening sound of a crunch as her back and head meet with a tree.

"Angel!" he screamed going after her quickly. Everything around him he blocked out. Nothing was more important than getting to her. He carefully turned her over and used his powers to keep her still while he checked her over with his eyes looking for injuries besides the obvious.

"Vance?" she asked softly her eyes closed as she let out a moan.

"I'm here baby; don't talk "he said softly as he placed a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Is she okay?" she moaned out.

He looked around and saw the little girl she was talking about, only the little girl was blinking in and out. It was a hologram, and who ever had done their homework knew she would have risked her very life for a child.

"She wasn't real Angel?" he said softly.

"Guess I fell for that trap huh?" she croaked out as she licked her lips. "Vance I'm tired."

"Angel, sweetheart, you can't go to sleep baby stay with me." He said his throat closing up on him.

"I forgive you Vance for leaving that day. It was what we both needed to grow up. I love you Vance and I always will." She whispered softly.

"Angel, oh God please baby don't leave me. I love you Angel I was idiot to walk away from you." he cried as he looked down at her. She was so still, it couldn't be over not when he had plans and a future with her.

"Vance you need to let her go." Rich said his own tears flowing freely as he saw the two of them together.

"No! I'm never leaving her again." He said crying harder than he ever thought was possible. It had taken Rich and Dwayne to pull him off her screaming that he wouldn't leave her again and that he loved her. The sounds of sirens and screams filled the air but for him he heard nothing as he continued to cry for the love of his life……

Three months later

Vance walked slowly a dozen roses in his hands each step he took was slow. This was something he had to do and he had never been so scared in his life. Once the Warriors saw that the enemy only focused on the Avengers they had quickly gone into a defensive mode protecting the Avengers until helped arrived. Shortly afterwards the Fantastic Four and Spider-Man had shown up and with a group effort had taken them out quickly. It had all been so easy in the end, but at a lose Hawkeye was gone and the Wasp was paralyzed from the waist down. The Vision was still down no one seemed to know why or how to bring him back. Others had broken legs and arms and, a few punctured ribs. As for Angel, he shook his head he didn't want to think about that right now.

He looked up and saw Rich and Dwayne standing together talking. He could see Rich and Dwayne crying. Running past them he went into the room and stopped dead in his tracks. His heart stopped beating as he saw the doctors and nurses surround her bed. He took a stepped forward surprised that he could still move at all. Some of the nurses heard and turned to face tearing flowing freely. Everyone turned and faced him, he felt cold and scared until he saw that they were smiling. They parted and took a step back allowing him to see her sitting up and smiling at him lovingly.

Dropping the flowers he ran to her and held her close all the while crying. She rubbed his back whispering to him softly as she held him close. The doctors and nurses left the room quietly giving the lovers' time alone. Not a day had gone by since they had brought her in had he left her side. When she had slipped into a coma he was there holding her handing talking to her reading her stories, and telling her how stupid he had been. He had told her about the house and how all it needed was her to make it a home. Everyday he would bring flowers or a stuff toy to cheer up the cold hospital room.

"It's going to be okay Vance I'm here and I wanna go home with you soon." She whispered in his ear as.

"Angel?" he pulled back looking at her confused. He had heard that sometimes when you spoke to someone in a coma that they could hear everything. He had hoped it was true, but he wasn't sure if it was true though it never stopped from hoping.

Angel laughed and kissed his cheek. "You're right too you were stupid, and if you ever pull another stunt like that again I'll fry your ass." She said in a husky voice her throat sore from not using it for so long. He laughed and pulled her close hugging her.

"Never Angel, never again will I be stupid enough to let you go like that again. I love you Angel now and forever." He said kissing her deeply passionately with all the love he had for her, and she kissed back.

The End


End file.
